


Whispers of the Ocean

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Modern AU, Soft Love, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: Over his years growing up, he had come to this exact spot and vented to the ocean, knowing she would keep his secrets and tell only the fish in his embrace. He had come here when his brother had gotten sick, when he’d found out his scholarship had been denied, when he’d gotten his first job. She had been there through it all, and right now he could find no better witness for what he was about to do.





	Whispers of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebhenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/gifts).



> Okay so I know that the summary sounds dark but I promise this is happy and fluffy as all hell. (At least it is in my head 😂) 
> 
> This is my gift to the wonderful Ebhenah! They requested something to do with a beach, and I picked their second option, Lance introducing his lover to Veradero Beach. Now, I have never been to Veradero myself, so I’m going off of pictures and my own experience at beaches. I hope you enjoy!

Lance smiled as Keith rolled over with a grumble. His long black hair was a mess, tangled up and hangin every which way as he rumbled softly in his sleep. The pillow he had been using last night was crushed to his boyfriend’s chest, the poor thing all wrinkled and wet from where drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

_**Schitck!** _

He giggled at the picture on his phone, swiping to the right for filters before finding the one with hearts floating about aimlessly. He added it to his story — but only after putting princess and sleeping emoji’s all over the bottom.

“Keith, Babe, it’s time to wake up,” Lance whispered, putting his phone down and leaning over to kiss his cheek. “It’s beach day today and Mama doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Keith grumbled, pulling the pillow even closer and rolling so that his bear was covered up. Lance just rolled his eyes. He and Keith had been dating for two years, had been friends for the last five. It was pointless to try avoiding Lance’s wake up calls. He was the youngest of five, he knew how to play this game and play it well.

“Keith,” Lance moved down to nibble on his neck, pulling away when Keith scouted back into him. “Your brother is giving Coran a backrub while they both are wearing bikini’s.”

Keith froze, his entire body stiffening as his eyes squeezed shut. A nearly silent whine escaped through his lips as he tried to shove his head under the mangled pillow. Lance snickered, reaching down to slap his ass before rolling out of bed. He slid into his swim trunks, reaching to grab the tank top his Mama had bought him as a coming home present. It was light blue, with a glass of ice cubes and the words ‘too cool 4 U’ on the front in a weird font he’d never seen before.

“Come on,” Lance ducked down to dig through Keith’s bag, his fingers brushing against a familiar pair of red swim trunks. “I know you’re not asleep. I can feel your glare on my back.”

When he turned back to the bed, Keith was glaring at him with one eye, the rest of his face buried under messy black hair, blankets, and a drool soaked pillow. Lance raised a single eyebrow, focusing on the look his Mama used when he was still back in high school. Keith huffed, tossing the covers off and sliding out of bed.

“I don’t understand why we have to get up this early to go the beach. It’s still going to be there in a few more hours, and tomorrow, and next year!” Keith pouted, shipping easily into the trunks and just grabbing his black sleep shirt to wear. Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing their bag and pushing Keith out the door and down the stairs.

“Because we have to watch the sunrise and the best waves for surfing come like ten minutes after that!” Excitement was already flooding through Lance at the thought of the beach he had grown up on. Already he could feel the sand running between his toes and the vibrations of the surfboard echoing in a tingle through his entire body.

“You grabbed the sunscreen, right?” Keith asked as he slipped into the passenger seat of the Jeep they had rented for the next two weeks. Lance tossed him he bright orange bottle, setting the bag down in the backseat before starting up the car.

“I love your pale ass too much for you to get sun cancer,” Lance declared as he pulled out of the driveway, glancing over his shoulder back at his childhood home, running through his checklist to make sure he had remembered to grab everything after so long.

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Keith falling asleep and Lance humming along to the radio. Around them, houses in the darkness turned to trees, and the tar road turned to gravel, and then to sand. Lance pulled to a stop, parking on top of a small hill that had a view of the east side of the beach. Already smaller waves could be heard crashing against the beach over the soft tone of JLO singing “I ain’t yo Mama.”a glance at the sky had Lance bouncing in his seat, and he reached over to flap his hand against his boyfriend’s face.

“Babe! Babe, babe, babe babe babebabebabe!”

“What!?” Keith rolled over, his dark eyes glaring with all the hatred a night owl could muster this early in the morning. It was hard to be scared of him though when he had a line of dried drool on his chin and red marks across his cheeks from the seatbelt.

“The sky’s starting to lighten and that means it’s time for the sunrise! Do you want to stay in the car or head down to the beach?” Lance couldn’t stop grinning or bouncing in his seat. It had been quite a few years since he’d been home, and to have his next trip home with Keith, to share in his favorite memories?

How could Lance not be excited about that?

Keith must have realized that too, because the scowl on his face lessened and he turned to look out the window at the water. Lance’s grin widened even more when Keith's fingers brushed against his in that I’m-sorry-but-don’t-want-to-say-it way.

“Well, how do you normally do this?”

In answer, Lance kicked his door open with a whoop and began running down the hill towards the warm and soft looking white sand. (That was a lie. It was still dark out, and Lance thought the sand looked more like chocolate ice cream.) Behind him he could hear the slam of a car door and Keith darting after him. A glance behind him revealed an annoyed/amused looking Keith farting down the hill after him.

“Catch me if you can!” Lance poured on the speed as he hit the beginning of sand, changing course to run parallel with the water. He stripped his shirt off as he went, glad that he had grabbed his swimming trunks this morning instead of jeans like normal. An angry shout echoed as he threw the shirt into the air, much closer than he was expecting, and Lance glanced behind himself for a second time.

Keith tackled him two seconds later.

They went tumbling to the sand, a pile of limbs and sand and laughter. Lance couldn’t contain his happiness at that moment, and he let it dribble out of him in giggles and wide smiles as Keith manhandled him until he was sitting perched on his stomach, arms crossed and scowling down at him with shining eyes. Lance just grinned wider, noting that the sky above his boyfriend’s head was starting to lighten significantly, and crossed his hands back behind his head.

“Well, hello there handsome. What’s a place like you doing in a thing like this?”

“Nothing much, just hanging around, keeping an eye on my child of a boyfriend,” Keith sniffed, pushing his nose in the air as he turned his gaze to the horizon.

“Aw, come on, babe! You know you love me.” Lance reached up with one hand and gently pushed Keith off of him, sitting up so that they were pressed together, side-by-side. Lance sling his arm behind Keith’s waist, and grinned when Keith just hugged and leaned into him. They sat in silence then, staring out at the waves.

The sound of them was comforting, something he had come to learn as meaning safe as he grew up. Over his years growing up, he had come to this exact spot and vented to the ocean, knowing she would keep his secrets and tell only the fish in his embrace. He had come here when his brother had gotten sick, when he’d found out his scholarship had been denied, when he’d gotten his first job. She had been there through it all, and right now he could find no better witness for what he was about to do.

“I hope you know I’m going to marry you one day,” Lance said calmly, ignoring the way that Keith's head shifted and the burning he could feel on the side of his face that told him Keith was staring at him. “Maybe not this year, but I’m planning on spending the rest of my life with you. I know we never really talked about the future, and I know I had a reputation before we started dating of never settling down. I love you Keith, that’s something I would never lie to you about, just like I wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

Lance paused, taking a deep breath as the sun began to peek over the waves, staining the sky and the sea a dark orange and yellow, the clouds above an even darker red. Beside him, Keith was still silent, his eyes still burning a hole into the side of his face. A large wave crested onto the beach, and Lance took it as encouragement to keep talking.

“I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And while I’m not proposing to you now, I want you to know that I’m making a promise to you, right here, right now, in the place I have found peace almost as equal to how much peace I’ve found in you, that I will propose to you in the future, and tie our lives together forever.”

Lance swallowed harshly, finally turning his head to meet focused dark blue eyes. In the light of the sunrise, they looked almost violet, and Lance did his best to commit the sight to memory, hoping that he hadn’t just ruined his relationship.

As hands grasped his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Lance figured that he didn’t have to worry too much. Keith pulled back with a gasp, his chest heaving and Lance had never seen anything more beautiful. His head was still reeling, and he didn’t know if it was from the lack of air, or if he had died and gone to heaven.

“You bet your tan ass we’re getting married one day,” Keith declared, stroking his thumb across Lance’s cheek where he was still cupping his cheek. Lance shivered in delight, tingles rushing through his body at the small touch. “And if you break that promise I’ll have Shiro hunt you down and snap your neck with his thighs.”

Lance grinned, giggling hysterically before wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well now I’m going to have to break that promise babe. I love you, but anyone would give their lives to touch those thighs once in their lives.”

Keith smacked his should, and Lance fell to the side laughing, enjoying the red cheeks and disgusted look on his face.

He’d been pretty happy this morning, and he was even happier now. Lance grinned, blowing Keith a kiss before getting up and darting towards the waves. He was also pretty sure he’d be even happier in the future when he fulfilled his promise. For right now though, he was pretty content to jump into the waves of the ocean, his boyfriend’s voice chasing him yelling about how the water was too cold to swim at this time of day, and that he still had yet to put on sunscreen. The waves of the sea embraced him with open arms, and the familiar embrace felt like coming home and congratulations all at once.

He broke through the surface, shouting his joy at the sky as more waves continued to beat at his back. Keith yelled back that he was a crazy person, standing at the edge of the waves with his arms crossed over his chest again. Lance laughed, yelling back that he needed to go put some sunscreen on that porcelain before it burnt to a crisp, chuckling as Keith flipped him off before turning to make his way back towards the car to grab their bags.

When he disappeared over the hill, Lance let himself fall back into the water, spreading his limbs into a starfish shape as he was rocked back and forth by the waves. He grinned, and then whispered his newest secret to the ocean.

“I’m going to marry that boy one day, and I can’t wait for that day to come.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did I over do it too much? Yes? Good. I wanted this to be extremely fluffy and over the top. Lance to me is a very romantic person and I can see him doing something like this. 
> 
> Also, in case any of you believe that Lance wouldn’t talk to the ocean as a child while growing up, and continue doing so as he became an adult, I would talk to the trees behind my house growing up, and nowadays when I have something I need to get off my chest I still go find a nice tree that looks friendly and sit down and pour my heart out. I highly recommend it!


End file.
